O melhor Dia
by Oraculo
Summary: Leah odiava comemorações, mas Embry a faria mudar de idéia. Fic feita para o Concurso Dia dos Namorados da Re Lane Cullen. Embry/Lee


**Disclaimer:** Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer e blá blá blá.

**Shipper: **Embry/Leah ou se você preferir: _Callwater_.

**Duração:** Oneshoot

**Gênero:** General/Romance

**Música: **Taylor Swift – Today as a faire tayle. (YOUTUBE: /watch?v=nsOLrcOH5ic )

**Advertência: **Algumas palavrinhas pesadinhas.

**N/A:** Essa fic foi criada exclusivamente para o concurso 'Dia dos Namorados' lançado pela Re Lane Cullen.

**O melhor dia.**

Surpreendentemente a tarde em La Push estava quente. Era 12 de junho, e como toda tradição dos jovens Quileutes, o bando estava comemorando a data com uma fogueira.

- Acho tudo isso um desperdício de tempo, se você quer saber. – resmungou Leah quando Embry fincou sua prancha de surfe na areia e se sentou ao lado dela no chão.

- Posso saber por quê? – ele perguntou bagunçando o cabelo jogando água na morena. Ela o empurrou sorrindo.

- Porque senhor Call, eu poderia muito bem estar fazendo coisa _muito_ melhor. – ela respondeu retirando os óculos de sol e colocando-o no topo de sua cabeça.

- É mesmo, é? – Embry olhou em volta e sorriu para o garotinho que acenava para eles enquanto brincava com Rachel e Paul. Ele acenou de volta e voltou sua atenção para Leah e sussurrou. - Tipo o que?

Leah deu um sorriso sacana enquanto brincava com a barra de sua saia.

- Tipo, comemorar esse dia com um cara moreno, alto, lindo... – Embry ergueu uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços.

Fez cara de indignado, o que fez Leah rir alto. Embry a agarrou pela cintura e a puxou para o seu colo.

- Esqueceu do 'extremamente sexy e gostoso', senhora _Call_. – sussurrou em seu ouvido e deu uma leve mordida em seu lóbulo.

Leah se arrepiou.

- Temos platéia amor. – abraçou o marido pelo pescoço. – Se comporte.

Embry não lhe deu ouvidos, segurou-a pela nuca e a beijou. Afinal, não estavam fazendo nada que marido e mulher não podia fazer.

- Adoro quando você me chama de amor. – ele murmurou sensualmente em seu ouvido.

- Só porque hoje é um dia especial. Não se acostume. – eles riram.

Embry não conteve a empolgação de ter aquela mulher linda em seus braços. Sem que pudesse se controlar, suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo dela sem qualquer pudor.

- Arrumem um quarto! – ouviram Jake gritar.

- Bem que eu queria. – Leah murmurou desgrudando os lábios do pescoço do marido. Embry bufou e lançou um olhar mortal para seu melhor amigo. – Mas, certa pessoa prefere ficar com um bando de lobisomens bombados e cheios de testosterona que com a sua mulherzinha gostosa.

Embry girou os olhos enquanto Jake fazia uma careta.

- Só mais uma horinha, prometo.

Leah deu de ombros saindo do colo dele e se sentando entre as pernas dele. Embry colocou o cabelo dela de lado e começou a fazer carinho em seu pescoço. Seus lábios subiam e desciam num ritmo sincronizado.

Leah trincou a boca prendendo o gemido e olhou para sua melhor amiga. Rachel ainda brincava com o garotinho de apenas três anos. Paul os rodeava enquanto enchia uma bóia de plástico.

- Ele não vai fazer o que eu tô pensando não, né? – Leah cutucou Embry.

- Que? – ele perguntou sem entender.

- Paul. – ela rosnou. – Essa água tá um gelo, Embry!

- Arrg. Eu mato esse filho da puta. – Embry exclamou, suas mãos tremendo. – Já volto amor.

Deu um beijo no topo da cabeça de Leah e se levantou. Andou furioso em direção a Paul. O lobo já segurava o garotinho nos braços, pronto para entrar na água.

- Ô otário! Me dá meu filho _AGORA_!

Rachel suspirou aliviada.

- Viu seu irresponsável! Eu disse que a água tá muito gelada para o Noah! – ela se virou para Embry. – Eu tentei impedir, juro, já estava indo chamar a Lee.

O moreno tomou seu filho de Paul e o segurou protetoramente em seus braços.

- Relaxa Rach. – Embry respondeu entre dentes olhando perigosamente para Paul. – Quando você tiver o seu _filho_ ai sim você o mata de hipotermia!

- Mas... nós estávamos nos divertindo, não é meu chapinha? – Paul falou com Noah. O garoto balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Claro, porque você e um garoto de três anos de idade tem a mesma mentalidade! – Rachel exclamou cruzando os braços. Paul abriu a boca para argumentar, mas se calou diante do olhar duro de sua mulher. – Vem com a tia, Noah. Vamos ver a mamãe.

Rachel pegou Noah nos braços e saiu, deixando Embry e Paul conversando.

- Mama. – Noah correu para os braços de Leah assim que Rachel o colocou no chão.

- Razão da minha existência! – Leah abraçou o filho e fez cócegas nele.

Rachel se sentou ao lado da amiga.

- Desculpa Lee. – a morena tentou se desculpar, morrendo de vergonha.

- Tá tudo bem Rach. – Leah sorriu. – Relaxa. Não é dessa vez que você fica viúva.

- Muito romântico ficar viúva no dia dos namorados.

As duas riram. Noah se desvencilhou do abraço protetor de sua mãe e foi brincar na areia.

- Seu filho é tão lindo, Lee. Me passa a fórmula?

Leah sorriu olhando para seu filho a poucos metros delas.

- O mérito é todo do pai, amiga. – Leah olhou para Embry. Não se cansava de admirá-lo. Nunca.

Embry era tão lindo, tão carismático, tão carinhoso. O melhor marido que ela poderia pedir. Embry sempre lhe falava que ele tinha tirado a sorte grande por ela ter-lhe dado uma chance. Mas a verdade era que Leah quem se achava a sortuda da história.

- Definitivamente... Noah é o pai todinho. – soltou um suspiro apaixonado.

- Olha só quem está toda apaixonadinha... – Rachel brincou.

- Sempre. – Leah deu um sorriso tímido.

- Leah coração de pedra... – Rachel implicou.

- Pelo menos o meu marido não é um pé no saco! – Rachel estreitou os olhos e antes que pudesse levar uma bronca, Leah continuou: – Mas me conta. Já contou a grande novidade ao Paul?

- Nah. Vou dizer hoje à noite. – Rachel deu um sorriso vacilante. – Estou tão nervosa. E se ele não gostar?

- Não gostar? Rach! O Paul pode ser um idiota, mas ele adora criança! Ainda mais uma vindo de você.

- Você acha? – Rachel a olhou insegura.

- Totalmente.

Rachel sorriu abertamente e abraçou a amiga pelos ombros.

- Apesar de que o mundo estaria melhor sem um 'mini Paul' correndo por ai.

- Ei! – Rachel se fez de indignada. – É meu filho também, tá!

- Ok, ok. Só espero que ele puxe você. Seria fofo!

Rachel deu língua para a amiga.

xXxXxXxXx

- Ok, ok. – Sam falou num tom mais alto. – Embry, Jared, Quil, Brady, Paul, time azul e Jake, Leah, Seth, Collin e eu time amarelo.

O bando se dividiu em dois times para jogarem a disputa anual de futebol americano. Seth correu, pegou a bola e se dirigiu a uma garota que estava ao lado de Kim, enquanto o resto do pessoal se preparava formando os times.

- E o Sam sempre nos separando. – Embry resmungou ao lado de Leah.

- Ele é um idiota. – ela respondeu roubando-lhe um selinho.

- Aposto que seu irmão já passou da segunda base com a namorada. – Embry sussurrou para Leah enquanto a abraçava por trás pela cintura.

- Ew, Embry. Nojento! – Leah riu e observou seu irmão.

Seth dava pequenos beijos castos em Marie, sua _imprinting_.

- Com medo de perder?

- O que eu ganho com isso?

Embry a estreitou entre seus braços fortes e cheirou seus cabelos.

- Hmm. Deixa eu pensar. – Embry olhou para os lados. Ninguém estava prestando atenção neles. – Estamos falando de sexo oral. Quem perder faz no outro. Topa?

- Que sem graça, Embry. Isso eu já ganho toda noite.

- Vai correr?

Ela nunca correria de uma boa aposta. Não quando esta envolvia Embry e uma cama. Leah se separou de Embry e estendeu sua mão direita.

- Trato feito.

- Fechado. – Embry apertou a mão dela e a puxou para um beijo.

- Hei pombinhos. Vamos jogar ou não? – Jake se aproximou deles.

- Você tem prazer em me atrapalhar, não é? Confessa. – Embry resmungou se separando de Leah.

- A vingança é doce. – Jake recitou abraçando Leah pelos ombros. – Pronta para chutar a bunda de uns lobos metidos?

- Prontíssima, 'oh todo poderoso alfa'. – Jake riu do apelido.

- Ei, ei. Vamos parando de intimidade com a minha mulher, faz favor. – Embry brincou, socando de leve o ombro de Jake.

- Você não contou para ele, _baby_? – Jake falou todo meloso. – Amigo, sinto te informar, mas todas as vezes que você sai para suas rondas eu compareço com a sua senhora. E que senhora, diga-se de passagem.

Jacob fingiu olhar demoradamente para as pernas expostas de sua beta.

- Jacob! – Leah deu um soco no ombro dele. – Era segredo! Agora ele vai ficar me vigiando.

- Isso não foi engraçado pessoal. – Embry resmungou morto de ciúmes. – Nem um pouco engraçado.

Jake e Leah riram.

xXxXxXxXx

- Ele dormiu? – Leah perguntou sem olhar para ele.

- Depois de três histórias. Sim! Finalmente. – Embry respondeu parado no batente da porta. Não desviou o olhar dela nem por um segundo. Leah estava sentada na cama enrolada numa toalha enquanto passava creme em suas pernas.

- Gostando da vista?

- Com certeza. – Embry se aproximou. Estava apenas com a calça do pijama. Leah não conseguiu evitar admirar o abdômen bem definido do marido. Era o seu ponto fraco. E ele sabia.

- Acho que alguém me deve uma aposta. – Embry cantarolou. Leah revirou os olhos.

- Você trapaceou. Não valeu.

Embry riu gostoso e se jogou na cama.

- Não posso fazer nada se seu irmão é um tarado.

- Ele aprendeu com _você_, que eu sei. Todas essas rondas... Você poluiu a mente do meu irmão!

- Só ensinei o que é bom, amor. – Embry a puxou pela mão. – Agora vem cá. Você sabe o que dizem sobre quem não honra suas dívidas...

Leah se deitou por cima dele.

- Ainda não acredito que meu irmão bebê, não é mais tão inocente assim... – suspirou.

Enquanto ela falava, Embry desenrolou a toalha do corpo dela e beijou seu ombro nu.

- Sei que é muito interessante a vida sexual do Seth, mas eu tô necessitado aqui amor.

Leah riu, beijando o peito de Embry. Ele estremeceu.

- Diz. – ele pediu. Leah revirou os olhos.

- Ai não Embry.

- Diz. – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. Lhe mandando correntes elétricas por seu pescoço.

- Eu te amo. – ela sussurrou. – Satisfeito?

- Muito. – deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos dela. – Fala de novo!

- Não força!

- Qual é Lee. Hoje é dia dos namorados... Eu mereço.

- Conheço esse olhar de cachorrinho abandonado. Jesus, você devia ser irmão do Seth! – ela reclamou, mas Embry continuou fazendo aquele olhar irresistível. - Ok chantagista. Mas só porque ainda é dia dos namorados.

Embry sorriu em expectativa. Leah nunca fora muito inclinada a declarações explícitas de amor. Então, quando ela falava, ele gostava de saborear cada palavra.

- Embry Call, você é o homem da minha vida. Eu te amo muito.

Ele não conseguiu conter o sorriso largo e contagiante.

- Leah Call, eu te amei desde o primeiro dia e te amarei para sempre. – Embry se declarou olhando profundamente em seus olhos castanhos.

Leah gargalhou, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço dele.

- Ain. Isso é tão piegas!

Embry a segurou pela cintura e inverteu as posições, ficando por cima dela.

- Não muda de assunto. – beijou delicadamente a boca dela. – Não esqueci do meu '_prêmio'_.

Leah abriu um sorriso enorme antes de apagar a luz do abajur e ter outro melhor dia dos namorados.

**N/A:** FELIZ DIA DOS NAMORADOS!

Eu sei que ficou muito meloso. Mas fazer o que? Eu me derreto pelo Embry. (Calma Jake, amor, você é o número 1! )

Comentem, por favor!


End file.
